Grand Theft Auto x Doki Doki Literature Club
by Alextheking1995
Summary: MC's Family gets brutally murdered by a group of thugs that are in a gang lead by Jaiden Smith. MC moves to America to kill everyone responsible for his family's death. The girls don't know about this, and later find out that MC left without them knowing. MC will do anything to kill Jaiden Smith and his gang. Even if it's to risk his own life.
1. MC's Turn

(Disclaimer : I don't own GTA or DDLC, or the characters. And with that, please enjoy the story.)

MC is pissed, his family was brutally murdered by a group of thugs, the leader is Jaiden Smith. Jaiden is a gang drug lord who runs an empire in New England, US. He's the one who ordered his henchmen to go kill MC's Family. MC gets tickets to the USA, and the girls don't know about it. Well, at least not yet. Once MC reaches New England. He calls up an old friend named Aaron.

 **"Hey Aaron, it's me. MC." MC said.**

 **"MC? Man. It's been forever since I've talked to you. Come over to my place in Boston. Man, let's meet up at my house." Aaron says before hanging up.**

MC gets a taxi ride to Boston, he pays the driver and walks down the familiar block. He finds a big blue house, he knocks on the door. *Knock* *Knock*

Aaron opens the door.

 **"Hey man! It's so good to see you." Aaron gives him a hug while saying it. "Come in, come in."**

MC walks in, and the house looks nice.

 **"This house looks great, you must have a good job." MC said while looking around.**

 **"Yeah, believe this! I have a job that pays 15K a month. It's amazing." Aaron exclaims.**

 **"Wow. So, the real reason I came here. Is to kill Jaiden Smith." As MC says this, Aaron drops his soda on the floor.**

 **"THE Jaiden Smith?" Aaron asked.**

 **"Yes. THE Jaiden Smith." MC replied.**

 **"Man. That guy could kill you. He's got everything you don't have! He has money, henchmen, and an ever growing empire. YOU CAN'T FUCK WITH HIM. You need cash before you can take on him. I know your family died, but this is a real bad ass you're dealing with." Aaron said.**

 **"Well, how am I going to get cash?" MC asked. "I only have $75 dollars on me."**

 **"Listen, I have tons of money saved up. I can pay you. But you need to work for me." Aaron said.**

 **"Deal." MC agreed with the deal.**

 **"There is a place, down near the beach area. Where you can lay low. Come back later when I have work for you."** Aaron said, before MC walked out the door. MC walked outside and saw a blue Honda Civic coming. MC stopped in front of it, and caused the driver to stop. He went to the driver seat, opened the door and punched the driver in the face before throwing him out. He got in and drove to the beach that Aaron was talking about. He found the "Safehouse".

 **(You can park a car/truck in the garage, you can save the game inside the house.)**

 **(Objective: Go into the house and save the game.)**

MC parks the Honda into the garage and goes into the nice looking house. The interior was nice, the walls were painted dark blue, and the ceiling was painted harbor gray. There was a small table with a radio on it, playing Africa by Toto. He went upstairs where the bedroom was, and he slept on it.

 _ **SAVING...**_

 _ **GAME SAVED!**_

MC woke up, and looked at his phone. 7:14 AM. He got out of bed and went downstairs, and ate some cereal. Once he was finished, he put the dish in the sink and walked outside. He got back into his "borrowed" Honda and drove to Aaron's Place. He parked the car in the road and ran to his front door.

 **(Mission #1 - Dealing With Coke)**

 **MC: Hello! *Knocks***

 **Aaron: Hey man.**

 **MC: You're awake, already?**

 **Aaron: Yeah, I'm always awake. Hahaha. Anyways, here's this package. *Hands the package over to MC* This package contains some "stuff" in it. Bring the stuff to a dealer friend I know, down in East Boston behind the local supermarket. You and him deal, you get the dough, I'll have more work for you.**

 **MC: Okay. *Aaron closes the door***

 **(Objective: Meet the dealer down in East Boston.)**

MC gets in his car and drives recklessly to East Boston. He drives to the supermarket and parks in the grass. He goes out back, and meets some dude in a baseball cap, wearing blue jeans, and a polo shirt.

"My name is MC, I'm a friend of Aaron's." MC introduces himself.

"Aaron told me about you already. Anyways, let's deal."

After exchanging money and drugs, MC walks back to the front of the store.

 **(Mission Passed! Earned $500)**

MC walks up to a parked Ford in the parking lot and breaks the window with his elbow and unlocks the door. More Bounce To The Ounce by Zapp is on the radio.

"This is jam." MC says before driving out of there. He gets a phone call from Sayori. "Shit."

He turns down the radio, he picks up.

"Hi Sayori!" MC acts normal.

"Why were you not at school yesterday?" As Sayori says this, MC thinks of an excuse.

"I was sick. *Fake cough* (She isn't going to believe this for long.)" MC waits for her response.

"Oh, how about I take care of you?" Sayori asks.

"No. I can handle myself. It'll be alright." MC hopes she stays away from his house as long as possible, which won't be long.

"Oh... Okay." Sayori said. "Well, call me when you're feeling better, okay?"

"Okay." MC said. "Goodbye, Sayori."

He hung up, and drove to Aaron's House.

MC jumped out of the car when he got close to Aaron's. He slowly got back up and brushed the dust off him while walking to his front door.

 **(Mission #2 - A Small Talk)**

It's 7:35 PM. MC and Aaron are on the couch, drinking beer.

 **MC: So, what do you have in mind?**

 **Aaron: We have to have a talk. About things.**

 **MC: What kind of things?**

 **Aaron: What about the girls, Do they know you are here?**

 **MC: No. They're back at Japan.**

Aaron dramatically dropped his beer while holding a shocked face.

 **MC: Are you ever going to stop dropping your shit?**

 **Aaron: Listen. If they find out you are here... aren't you worried?**

 **MC: No, what should I be?**

MC is clearly drunk, so he doesn't care.

 **Aaron: We need to build your empire slowly and quietly. You can't let them know. It would be a tragic, mate.**

 **MC: Okay. Enough. I get it, I just want to enjoy a nice cold delicious beer right now. So, could you please cut me some slack? *sigh***

 **Aaron: Okay man. Have it your way. I'm going to go play pool. You wanna come?**

 **MC: Sure. *MC tries to keep his balance while almost falling over***

They play for 25 minutes, MC starts to get tired. So, he tells Aaron that he's going home. Aaron says goodbye.

Once MC is outside, he stumbles to his car, and sluggishly gets drives to his house while he is constantly crashing into street lights and parked cars while Treasure by Bruno Mars plays. He finally makes it home, and goes inside. He can't even make it to his bedroom, he puts his phone on the counter before passing out. His phone rings, it's Sayori. After several rings, it goes straight to voicemail.

(10 Hours Later)

It's 6:41 AM. MC wakes up feeling lightheaded, he gets up feeling a cramp in his shoulder.

"Ah." MC moans in pain.

MC gets a glass of water and downs it before heading outside, and stealing another car. He drives to Aaron's Place again. He gets out and walks up to the front door with his phone tucked in his pocket.

 **(Mission #3 - Cozy Corners)**

 **MC: Hey Aaron!**

 **Aaron: *opens the door* Yo! It's good to see you. You know, I want to introduce you to the streets of Boston.**

 **MC: Alright, show me around then.**

 **Aaron: Okay, get in my truck.**

 **(Objective: Get in Aaron's Truck!)**

Aaron gets in the passenger seat, MC gets in the driver seat.

"Let's drive to East Boston." Aaron said.

 **(Objective: Drive to East Boston.)**

MC drives to East Boston with Chase by Giorgio Moroder playing on Red Boston Radio. He eventually gets there.

"On Parker Avenue, there is a gun shop. On Elkers Lane, there is a tattoo shop." Aaron explains. "You need some new threads, my friend. Go to Cozy Corners."

 **(Objective: Go to the Clothes Shop in Cozy Corners.)**

MC drives to the edge of East Boston and goes to Cozy Corners. He sees a Burger King, Wendy's, Walmart, and a threads shop. He drives in the parking lot of the clothes shop.

"This is it. The Clothes shop. Get yourself some new threads, so no one recognizes you." Aaron said before MC got out of the truck.

 **(Objective: Go into the Threads Shop.)**

MC walks in, and goes into the changing room. He changes into a dark blue hoodie, white sweatpants and black sneakers. He pays for his clothes and heads outside.

"You look like a true gangster. Okay, let's go to the gun shop."

MC drives to the gun store, a couple blocks away. They crash into a streetlight and MC and Aaron goes inside. They go to the counter and notice prop guns on display behind the weapon salesman.

"What do you need?" The man at the counter asks.

 **(Pistol - 1 clip - $50) Damage 7**

 **(Uzi - 1 cartridge - $175) Damage 2**

 **(Shotgun - 6 shells - $400) Damage 42**

 **(M14 - 1 magazine - $1000) Damage 9 LOCKED**

 **(.44 Magnum - 6 bullets - $1250) Damage 40 LOCKED**

 **(AK-47 - 1 clip - $1750) Damage 11 LOCKED**

 **(ROCKET LAUNCHER - 1 rocket - $5000) Damage 120 LOCKED**

 **(1 Grenade - $3200) Damage 85 LOCKED**

 **(Mini Gun - 2000 rounds - $10000) Damage 50 LOCKED**

 **(THE BADASS GUN - 1 Magazine - $100000) Damage 10000 LOCKED**

 **(Body Armor - $250)**

MC buys 3 clips for the pistol, 2 cartridges for the Uzi.

"Okay, let's go." Aaron says while motioning MC to the car.

MC and Aaron leave, and go back to Aaron's. Once they are parked on his lawn, Aaron gets out and gives MC the money and says goodbye.

 **(Mission Passed! Earned $200)**

MC drives back to East Boston to visit more of the land.

On the farthest east point of Boston, there is a beach called Palm Peach Beach. Near that area is a city called Palm Peach Heights. South of PPH is the Boston Airport. West of PPH, is a town called Cozy Corners. Then there's just East Boston, Boston, and South Boston. After visiting the entire land, he goes back to Aaron's Place.

 **(Mission #4 - Yacht Club Massacre)**

 ***Aaron drops from the roof***

 **MC: What the fuck?**

 **Aaron: Dude, something crazy stuff is going on right now, we can't mess around right now.**

 **MC: What the hell is going on?**

 **Aaron: You know how I said to put some new threads on and don't be getting recognized? Well, down at East Boston. There's a Yacht Club that's being hosted tonight! All the people who want you dead, are gonna be there. Let's take them out, so we don't have to worry about them! Let's go.**

 **MC: What? *Sigh***

 ***They both get in***

 **(Objective: Drive to the Yacht Club Party at East Boston.)**

While MC drives, he starts talking.

"So, these guys hate me?" MC asked.

"Yeah, these guys try to stop people like you from building an empire. The best thing to do is to just kill them. And they'll back off." Aaron explains.

"How do you know about this stuff?" MC asks.

"I've been in Boston for years, I know every gang, faction, business, and drug dealers in this city. Almost everybody in Boston, and East Boston respects me. I know the way around the block. Anyways, we should be focusing on killing these guys." Aaron said. "Oh, we are getting close. Load your guns."

MC and Aaron pull up in front of the Yacht Club house. They get out and duck behind Aaron's Truck, Aaron pulls out a grenade, he rips the pin out and launches it through the window and into the inside of the second floor. The grenade unleashes it's deadly blast. The windows break and glass shards rain down onto the ground below. The poles holding up the roof of the building brake off immediately, and cause the roof to collapse on the second floor, the first floor couldn't handle the pressure, the whole house collapsed in on itself and destroyed the place. Several surviving targets ran for the boats. MC ran over to the docking area and saw one of the yachts floating away, MC took his Uzi and started shooting at the people on board. Most of them bit the dust, Aaron took a rocket launcher that was in his truck and shot the missile at the boat. Causing it to explode, and sink like the Titanic.

"Holy shit, you took them out." MC said.

"Yeah. I did. They should hopefully not be bothering us anytime soon. Come on, let's go." Aaron motioned with his hand to come over to the truck. MC followed.

They both get in the truck and Aaron drives them back to his place. Once they arrive, Aaron parks the car in front of his house and gets out, MC follows.

"That was crazy back there. Here's your dough." Aaron said while giving MC money. Aaron walked back into his house and locked the door.

 **(Mission Passed! Earned $1500)**

MC got another phone call from Sayori. He didn't want to pick it up, fearing she found out. He didn't touch his phone, and waited for it to go to voicemail. Once it did, MC put his phone away, and headed to his house. He made it home and sat down on the couch, feeling exhausted. To relieve some stress. He pulled down his sweatpants and put his hand in his underwear. He thought of Natsuki in the shower, naked. And started pleasuring himself.

(He thought of her coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel covering her private areas. MC just sitting in his bed and Natsuki smiles while she slowly takes off her towel, revealing her nice body. She comes over and slowly makes her way under the covers and gets on top of him, MC takes his pants off and Natsuki slowly starts bouncing his nice juicy d-)

 ***Ring* *Ring***

MC jumped at the noise of his phone ringing, he took his hand out of his pants and answered it.

"Hello, who is this? MC asked.

"It's me, Aaron. I have something important to tell you. But I have to speak to you in person. Let's talk tomorrow morning at 6:30 AM at the end of the Boston Pier." Aaron said before hanging up.

MC went upstairs and set his alarm for 6:00 AM, so he could have plenty of time to get dressed and drive over there. After he set his alarm clock, he thought of his Natsuki fantasy and finished quickly. Once he was done, he fell asleep.

 _ **SAVING...**_

 ** _GAME SAVED!_**

He wakes up, he rubs his eyes and slowly looks around. he grabs his phone from his bed stand. 6:07 AM, He still has time left. He puts on the white sweatpants, the dark blue hoodie and the black sneakers on. He walks downstairs and gets another glass of water, he walks outside and hears the sounds of birds chirping. He finds a green Jeep parked on the side of the road, he smashes the window and gets in the car. He drives across town to Boston, 6:23 AM. He makes his way to the Boston Pier and gets out of the vehicle when he sees someone in the distance sitting on a bench facing away from the city. MC runs down the pier until he's close.

 **(Mission #5 - Wrecked Beach)**

 **MC: Hey Aaron.**

 **Aaron: Hello.**

 **MC: So I, needed to come here for something.**

 **Aaron: I've just gotten the bad news.**

 **MC: What bad news?**

 **Aaron: *Sigh* The girls have found out. They are trying to find you now.**

 **MC: Really? Shit. I'm sorry. Th... That's bullshit!**

 **Aaron: It's bullshit too. But they don't know your location yet. But soon, they find out their way.**

 **MC: I guess I'm lay low for a while.**

 **Aaron: Listen. You are in a bad situation my friend. Anyways, I got some more work for you.**

 **MC: Alright, make it quick.**

 **Aaron: There is a fast boat near the Boston Bay. Go get it and bring it to Castle Island. Then my men will take care of the rest.**

 **MC: Okay.**

 **(Objective: Get the boat at Boston Bay.)**

MC steals a motorcycle and rides to Boston Bay, sometimes falling off. He reaches the closest road to the bay. He gets off and runs through the alleyway, and down the boatyard to get to the Boston Bay. He encounters some goons along the way, but it's quite easy. He finds what seems to be, the fast boat that Aaron was talking about. He gets on it, and he some pop music comes on. He switches the radio station to Broken Records FM, a classic and modern rock radio station.

He drives away from the bay and starts heading South while Them Bones by Alice In Chains plays on the radio. As he is floating down the river, some other boats with Jaiden's Goons chase after him. MC starts shooting in their direction and one of the boats gets sunken, the other boat gets closer. MC head shots the driver, the other goon starts controlling the boat and starts floating away. MC goes further down the river, passing the Fan Pier more boats come out of nowhere and start chasing MC down. He pulls out his pistol and points it at one of the boats that has a propane tank. He takes a shot and the boat explodes, the two other boats get closer and start shooting rounds off. MC pulls out the Uzi, he has tucked in his sweatpants. Before he can shoot, one of the guys shoot MC in the shoulder.

"Ah Fuck!" MC grips his shoulder and kills three out of five henchmen with the Uzi, with his injured arm. The two drivers flee. MC got back up and kept going. He makes it to Castle Island finally. He gets off the boat and one of Aaron's henchmen pays MC and drives off with three other guys.

"My arm..." MC whispered.

 **(Mission Passed! Earned $1500)**

MC walks back to his house near the beach with people driving by giving him weird looks, he ignores it. Once he's home, he patches up his arm. He steals a Minivan and drives to the gun shop to buy some body armor.

He goes inside and pays for the body armor, he puts it on. He gets back into the stolen vehicle and drives to the usual place that Aaron lives. He gets out the car and goes up to the door. He knocks. No response.

 ***Ring* *Ring***

"Aaron, where are you? MC asks.

"I'm at the L Street Tavern. Let's talk there." Aaron said.

MC hangs up and drives there, he finds it after 10 minutes of searching. He parks to the front of the place, and enters.

 **(Mission #6 - Road Rage)**

MC looks around and asks the bartender for Aaron. MC finds him at the corner of the diner, eating noodles and soup.

 **MC: Do you eat here often?**

 **Aaron: No. This is my first meal I've had here for 4 months. Here, take a seat. *MC sits down* Some thugs stole some of my coke and I need help retrieving it back. They should be driving a blue dodge caravan, ram the crap out of their car until they bail. Then get the coke and store it at my lockup in Eagle Hill on Falcon St.**

 **MC: Alright Aaron.**

 **(Objective: Get Aaron's coke back and deliver it to Falcon St.)**

MC steals a light blue convertible and drives around South Boston and looks for a dodge caravan. While he's waiting at a red stop light, he sees a vehicle that matches the description. He starts chasing it, he rams the van in the back, and they speed up. MC drives faster, so does the van. The van starts swerving back and forth trying to escape MC. The van gets on the bridge separating Boston from East Boston. MC gets on the side of the van and slams him into the wall, which causes the thugs to start fleeing. MC runs them both over and goes back to the van, he picks up the coke and drives to Eagle Hill. He looks for Falcon St. and finds it. He parks the car into the lockup and walks away.

 **(Objective: Go back to L Street Tavern.)**

He takes a taxi to South Boston, once they get there. MC knocks the driver out with his pistol, and heads towards the building. Aaron pays MC, and walks out of the tavern and gets a taxi home.

 **(Mission Passed! Earned $2000)**

MC hijacks another person and drives to his house. It takes 25 minutes to get home, and once he is there. He watches the sunset from his downstairs window. He sits on the couch and looks at his phone. He has 46 messages from Sayori, 12 missed calls from Sayori, and 12 voice recordings. He looked at the phone in shock. He walked away from his phone, and sighed sadly.

 ***Ring* *Ring***

It was from Aaron. MC looked at it, and picked up.

"Hello Aaron."

"Hello MC, I need a couple more favors done. Drop by my house tomorrow." Aaron said, he then hung up.

MC walked upstairs and slept in his bed.

 _ **SAVING...**_

 _ **GAME SAVED!**_

He had a nightmare that the girls were being kidnapped and thrown in the back of a van, they screamed for his help, but he never came. He had to watch the girls die one by one, in horrific ways he couldn't imagine. It felt real, too real. He woke up sweating, once he realized it was a dream, he calmed down. He got up and went downstairs to get his phone. He walked out the door and got into his vehicle and drove recklessly to his house. Once he got there, he ran straight up to the door and knocked on it.

 **(Mission #7 - Cheers For MC!)**

MC and Aaron are sitting in the kitchen.

 **MC: I wish they were more opportunities around here.**

 **Aaron: Wait. I know a place called Cheers. It's a pub down in Boston. The bartender, Harry. He could have some work for you! Come on, let's go.**

MC follows him outside, and watches him get into his truck on the passenger side.

 **(Objective: Drive to the Cheers Pub in Boston!)**

MC gets into his truck and drives the fastest route there.

 **MC: What is this... Cheers?**

 **Aaron: Have you been under a rock? Cheers is the best pub in Boston, I've been here multiple times and everyone here is nice. You should get along with them just fine.**

 **MC: I was also thinking, do you have any more info on the girls?**

 **Aaron: Yes. It seems they have figured it out, they are getting tickets for Boston in 2 days.**

 **MC: Damn it! How did they know?**

 **Aaron: They got in contact with your phone company, and they were able to trace your phone back to Boston, Massachusetts. I'll get you a new phone soon, okay?**

 **MC: Fine.**

After several minutes of driving, they see a big sign saying 'Cheers'.

 **Aaron: This is the place. Follow me.**

MC parked the truck and they went down the stairs and through the front door.


	2. Still Learning

"Hey Harry! Que pasa? Man." Aaron said.

"Where have you been? We've been getting some bad business recently." Harry said.

"I've been where I always have been. At home. Oh, and this here is MC. A good old friend of mine." Aaron says while pointing at him.

*MC and Harry shake hands*

"He could use some work around here." Aaron said.

"Well, I got a few favors I need done." Harry says before they hear the sounds of tires screeching.

Aaron and MC walks over to the window and sees two black limos parked outside with guys walking towards the stairs.

"Shit. It's the Empirates." Aaron yells out. Everyone gets their guns ready, they start hiding behind tables, the bar, and walls.

"Who are the Empirates?" MC asked.

"They're the people who are trying to kill you. They are trying to kill us too." Aaron said whilst reloading his Uzi. "Here's some Uzi ammo, you are going to need it."

MC gets behind the bar, and Aaron gets behind a table.

Immediately after that, four guys barge through the front door and start shooting a stream of rounds at the bar and at the table. Harry starts firing off AK-47 rounds at them, two of them die, and other two hide use the door for protection. MC blind fires at the door, hoping to hit someone. He finally does piercing through the door and kills one of the Empirates. Five more guys come down the stairs and start firing, the people from the bar fired off pistol rounds, Uzi rounds, and shotgun shells. People are dying left and right, like the Civil War. It was a massacre, the rest of the Empirates soon died. One quarter of the people were dead, while 2 quarters were injured. MC, Aaron and Harry were completely fine as along with a quarter of the bar. The backdoor to the bar swung wide open, and six more guys came out. MC and Harry hid behind the corners of the hallway, and waited for them to walk through. Then they rapidly shot round after round until they were all dead.

"*Huff* *Huff* Holy fuck. We took them out!" MC said.

"Thanks to you, and Aaron." Harry said.

Everyone went back to the front of the bar and discussed what just happened. After an 8 minute talk, Aaron and MC are about to leave.

"You know what, I think this kid might be the right one for the job. Thanks for introducing him to me." Henry says while pointing at MC.

MC and Aaron say goodbye and head back outside where the truck is.

"You did good back there, here's some cheddar." Aaron hands over some money before driving away into the distance.

 **(Mission Passed! Earned $2000)**

 **(You can now do missions for Cheers!)**

MC steals a 2006 Toyota Camry and drives to Aaron's house for one more mission. He gets there fast, and stops the car once he is in front of his house.

 **(Mission #8 - Properties)**

 **Aaron: Yo dude, my property is being destroyed right now, you want to help me out?**

 **MC: Yes. I will help.**

 **Aaron: Let's go. It's in Roxbury, at Harold St.**

 **(Objective: Get to Roxbury before the property is destroyed!) (Time 8:00)**

MC gets into the truck and drives there fast.

Once there, they get out and take cover next to the front door, backs up against the brick wall, Aaron throws a smoke grenade in there, and begins blind firing into the shop. Injuring some of the attackers and one of the employees. After clearing out the place, they step inside and look around. Most of the employees are safe, and the smoke was just fading. They hear the sound of tires screeching outside.

"MC, you take the rooftop. I will stay down here." Aaron said.

MC walked upstairs and to the rooftop, he found a well-placed sniper rifle next to the edge. He loads the rifle and looks down. Two black Sedan cars are parked on the road with more of the attackers taking cover behind the cars. He points the rifle at one of them, and pulls the trigger, decapitating the head. He shoots another one, then another one. He notices a grenade attachment on the rifle and presses the trigger button, a grenade launches into one of the cars windows, causing an explosion which killed off the remaining attackers. He looked down and saw no one in sight, he headed back downstairs and saw Aaron taking cover behind the counter.

"Dude, they are all dead. They won't be coming back anytime soon. I hope." MC said.

"Thanks man. I owe you one. Let's talk more on the pier."

 **(Objective: Get to the pier.)**

MC and Aaron get back into Aaron's truck, and drive to the pier. While approaching the pier, MC sees a big yacht at the end of it. They reach the end of the pier, and MC gets out as along with Aaron.

"Thank you for helping me back there. I'm going to be on a trip to Portland. As a thank you, here's a copy of my book. Goodbye." Aaron said, before a boarding the yacht.

 **(Mission Passed! Earned $3500)**

MC takes the truck and drives back to his place to read the book. He drives fast to the beach area where his house is, he jumps out of the truck when he sees his house. He walks inside and opens up the book.

 _ **Guide To Building An Empire by Aaron Delbert**_

 _ **Chapter I : Properties and Safehouses**_

 _While constructing and building your empire, you need to get your business up and running. The best way to improve your business and empire is owning stores, restaurants, and work places. Let's take a look at the places that are not owned._

 **L Street Tavern**

 **Price: $7500**

 **Type: Restaurant/Pub**

 _L Street Tavern was established in the late 60's by french business man named Albert Ricardo, he was the owner from 1968 to 1976, he was then assassinated in 1976. Then no one else offered to be the owner. If you want, the price is above. It's in South Boston, on L St. You will claim 10% ownership of South Boston._

 _ **L University**_

 **Price: $10000**

 **Type: College/University**

 _L University is a college for kids who passed high school, this university is the toughest university in New England. No one has owned it since 1995, and still people refuse to. If you want, you can purchase the place on E Broadway. You will claim 15% ownership of South Boston._

 **South Boston Chips Casino**

 **Price: $18000**

 **Type: Casino/Bar**

 _SBCC was owned by Mark Sanchez, who lived in a home in Hollywood Hills for two decades, then he moved to Massachusetts for five years, and lived here until he died in 2007. He was famous for an award for 'Best Blackjack Player'. The casino is located on Peters St. in South Boston. You will claim 15% ownership in South Boston._

 **MORE PROPERTIES - LOCKED**

 **Chapter II: Distribution & Ways to make easy money**

 **LOCKED**

* * *

The "Locked" pages of the book were super-glued together, so MC couldn't read them. He closed the book and went upstairs to go to sleep.

It's 8:53 AM, MC wakes up, he rubs his eyes and walks downstairs. MC washes his face, then goes outside.

"Let's see what missions I have to do." MC said.

 **(Missions List)**

 **(C - Cheers)**

 **($ - Errand)**

He gets a car and drives to the Cheers place in Boston, while driving there, he sees a big tall blue building that says 'Smith's Hotel'. He sees the big 'Cheers' sign, he jumps out of the car and goes down the stairs.

 **(Mission #9 - Deliverance)**

 **Harry: Hey man, good to see you this morning.**

 **MC: I want some work.**

 **Harry: Straight to the point, I like that! There is a 'Free Candy Van' in a big warehouse, the road next to it is called East Pier Drive. You can't miss it. Get the van and head to Border St. where my lockup is. Then I pay you.**

 **MC: Okay. I'll be on my way.**

 **Harry: Be careful, that place is swarming with guards.**

 **(Objective: Get to the 'Warehouse' near East Pier Drive.)**

MC steals a motorcycle and drives over to the bridge separating Boston and East Boston, he sees some guards with shotguns on the bridge near the tolls. MC finds an alleyway and drives down there, he sees a four big boats aligned with each other. He drove at fast speed on the first boat as people loading crates onto the boat, he went straight forward on the wooden floor, he saw stairs leading up, he went the fastest speed the motorcycle could go. He shot up in the air and went over the water, and onto the second boat, he went down to the lower deck and accelerated upwards from a wooden plank angled perfectly at the third boat, he went over the water again and landed on the third boat. He reared his bike to the left, where it landed on the dock, he got to the East Pier Drive road that Harry was talking about, he saw a big building, with a big billboard saying 'East Boston Warehouse' on it. He parks his bike on the side of the road and walks over to the entrance of the place.

There is two guards holding shotguns at the front gate, he walks in front of the entrance.

"I will kill you, you hear? Every fucking one of you, dead. Right here, right now." MC yells at the guards.

The two guards begin to walk over to him, MC pulls out two pistols and shoots the guards, causing the other warehouse guards to be alerted. MC grabs a shotgun and runs inside the warehouse. He gets behind two crates, and waits for the next guard to come by, one rushes to the front entrance, before he reached the door, MC shot him in the back causing him to fall and die. Three more guards start shooting in his direction, they take cover behind boxes, crates. MC sets his shotgun next to him while he pulls out his Uzi from the inside of his hoodie. He reloads the Uzi and fires at a propane tank near the two guards' cover. They both die, with the other guard running off. MC puts his Uzi away, he grabs the shotgun and runs farther into the warehouse. He gets halfway through, before taking cover behind a wall of bags of sand, MC stands in place. He hears five more guards enter the place and hide behind crates and containers. The guards fire off Uzi rounds, shotgun slugs, and pistol bullets. MC gets low to the ground and fires back, hitting two of them. He jumps out from cover and shoots round after round at the guards.

One guard shot at MC's stomach, causing him to fall back behind the bags of sand. He took his Uzi and shot rounds into the guard's head and neck, letting him bleed out. MC walks out of the warehouse, holding his stomach with his hand. He goes outside and finds the van, he runs over to it and hops in the driver seat. He turns on the vehicle and drives out of the place through the back gate,. MC drives in the direction of Border St. and notices two cars behind him, speeding close up to his van. He rolled down the window and shot at one of the car's tire, the car slowed down. Once he reached Border St. where Harry's lockup was, the other car turned around and drove away. He drove into the lockup and parked the van inside.

 **(Mission Passed! Earned $4500)**

 **(Unlocked M14)**

"Good work there, sonny. If you need a piece, you can go to the gun shop, and buy yourself some protection. Goodbye." Harry said, before hanging up.

MC steals a SUV and drives to the Cheers place, while Slide by Calvin Harris plays on the radio.

"What's on the radio?" MC asks himself.

 **(Boston Pop Radio)**

 **(Slide - Calvin Harris, Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5, and 8 other songs.)**

 **(Broken Records FM)**

 **(Them Bones - Alice In Chains, Rusty Cage - Soundgarden, Kashmir - Led Zeppelin, Photograph - Def Leppard, and 1 other song.)**

 **(Eclipsed Thunder FM)**

 **(Between The Sheets - The Isley Brothers, I don't want to set the world on fire - The Ink Spots, and 3 other songs.)**

"That's it?!" MC looks at the radio, confused. "Let's see... 20 songs? That's it? Bullshit."

MC continues driving down the road with the radio off, he slowly pulls up to the Cheers pub. He gets out of the car and walks down the stairs.

 **(Mission #10 - Smith's Hotel Rampage)**

 **Harry: Hey MC! I got a message for ya. It's for Jaiden Smith.**

 **MC: THAT FUCK?! Was he here just now?**

 **Harry: Yeah, he left 10 minutes ago.**

 **MC: Let me see this. *MC tears the envelope in half and grabs the note left by Jaiden Smith*.**

 _Dear MC,_

 _You won't grow your empire, so, stop trying! If you appear on Alex's radar... you are fucked, you hear? So you better be careful, we know what operation you are running here, and I won't stop until you are dead._

 _You will never find me, if that is what you so desire, look around Boston and find me. Oh, I forgot to mention. Fuck your family! They deserved it, every bit of it._

 _Sincerely, Jaiden Smith._

 **MC: THAT ASSHOLE, HE IS GONNA PAY! Where could he be?**

 **Harry: Maybe, at the Smith Hotel.**

 **MC: That's probably the place. You have any weaponry, anything?**

 **Harry: Well. *Harry pulls out a bazooka from under the counter* This could do.**

 **MC: Thanks man.**

 **(Objective: Go to the Smith's Hotel.)**

MC, filled with rage and hatred, shoves the bazooka into the trunk and gets into the SUV. He slams his foot on the pedal and high tails it to the place with sweat dripping down his face from that letter. That letter is in his pocket, waiting to shove it down Jaiden's throat. He is so angry, he can barely control his driving. He swerves left and right dodging cars and trucks, he stops the car outside the hotel and gets the bazooka ready.

"You want a war? Okay. I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!" MC yells to himself. He walks up to the front entrance and hooks the bazooka to his back, he pulls out a shotgun and knocks on the door.

"Hel-" An employee, who was working late hours of the shift got two shells in the chest, he falls to the ground and dies.

"Eat it." MC taunts.

MC also pulls out his Uzi, dual wielding both weapons.

He's in the lobby, and sees six people dressed in tuxedos come out with M14s. MC shot shells and rounds off in both directions, rapidly. Killing everyone.

"DIE!" MC yells again.

MC walks down out of the lobby and into the elevator, he presses the top floor button. Floor 120. Once he reaches the top, he sees a long hallway with 'Jaiden Smith's Suite' written in gold letters above the door at the end of the hallway. MC takes his bazooka and aims it at the door. The missile launches and destroys the door and the walls. He starts firing off Uzi rounds into the room, killing most of the guards in the room. He looks around. The first room was a green tinted living room with windows, showing the long drop off. He proceeds to the next room and sees a stairwell leading up to the balcony. He walks up the stairs and makes it to the top. He walks out to the balcony. It's a big balcony, a small hot tub, and someone standing near the edge.

"Hey! YOU JAIDEN?!" MC asks angrily.

"No. You idiot. I'm Edgar, I am Jaiden's manager." The man on the edge said.

"Well, tell him that I send my regards." MC said before shooting Edgar in the chest with the shotgun, Edgar backs up and falls off the balcony, splatting on the ground below.

MC was back on ground level, and he got into his car and drove off.

 **(Mission Passed! Earned Respect+)**

MC is driving off, still angry. He parks outside the Cheers place, and sits there for a while. Before getting out and walking towards the pub.

 **(Mission #11 - Suspicious Van)**

 **MC: I guess he wasn't there, I will find him for sure though. He's probably in Portland, or something.**

 **Harry: Alright, probably. That van with 'FREE CANDY' written on it. I want you to take that van and deliver the packages inside it to the businesses in South Boston.**

 **MC: Okay man, see ya. *Walks out the door***

 **(Objective: Get the van on Border St.)**

MC gets in the car and drives off. He opened the window and turned on the AC. He puts on Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson, once he is on the Boston Bridge, he puts the car in cruise mode and before he reloads his weapons, he notices his ammo is low. He drives into East Boston, and gets to the gun shop. He purchases 3 magazines for the M14, 6 cartridges for the Uzi, and 12 shells for the shotgun. Leaving him with $10,400 in cash. He gets back into the vehicle and drives to Border St. He finds the lockup and sees the van still inside. He pulls up next to it, and gets out of the car, he gets into the van.

 **(Suspicion Meter 0%)**

MC drives into alleyways and drives on off road trails to get to the deliveries, safely. He makes it to South Boston without the Boston Bridge, he finds a alternative route, a unfinished bridge near the Boston Airport. Halfway down the bridge, he encounters a big unfinished part of the bridge, a huge gap between his side and the other side. He speeds up fast, and hits the jump just enough to make it. He drives to South Boston and delivers the first package to the 'Bernstein Hotel' on Louis St. , he pulled the rope that opens the back doors, and the first box came flying out. he let go of the rope and drove to the next destination. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw two dark blue Sedans driving towards him. His suspicion meter goes up, and he quickly notices.

 **(Suspicion Meter 31%)**

He drives into an alleyway and gets out to kill the enemies. He takes cover behind a wall with his M14 in his hand. He shoots at the car fuel tank and causes it to explode. He gets back in the van and waits for the meter to go down while he listens to Tonight by Kleeer.

 **(Suspicion Meter 27%)**

 **(Suspicion Meter 16%)**

Once the meter reached 10%, MC drove out of the alleyway and went to the next location: 'Greasy Ken's Slack Autos' on Elkins St. He drives carefully to the place while avoiding detection. He makes it to the back of the place and drops off the second package.

 **(2/5 Packages Dropped Off)**

He gets back on the road to head to the place down the block from Greasy Ken's, 'Matthew's Laundry Mat.' at Emmet St.

 **Use detours to avoid getting detected, use rumps and stunt jumps to make your way to your destination.**

He drives in a construction zone to get to the laundry mat, he takes a detour by driving over a bumpy gravel road leading from Mc Court Construction Co, to E 1st St near Emmet St. the van bumps up and down until he made it through the sandbox. He jumped a building and landed on another rooftop, his van gained more speed as he hit another jump and drove the van down a staircase big enough for the van. He goes through the alleyway, and sees the laundry mat around the corner. He goes in front of it and drops the package at the entrance, he notices three Sedan cars a far, they are sitting there with their motors, roaring. Two more cars block the road in front of MC, and four people get out of both cars and point shotguns at him.

 **(3/5 Packages Dropped Off)**

MC backs up fast, and spins tires out of there, the van rocks a bit from the sudden turn. MC power slides at every corner and swerves to get the cars to crash into one of the buildings. One does bite the dust, but the rest prove to be smarter than that. They stay on the road, with their tires between the yellow line.

* * *

He delivers the two other packages and loses the goons by going through tunnels, and doing stunt jumps. All the cars get destroyed, and MC drives the van into the lockup.

 **(Mission Passed! Earned $4500)**

It's dusk, and MC is quite exhausted after a day of stressful and life-risking jobs. He stops in front of a car and opens the drive side door, he slams the driver's face into the steering wheel, then throws him out of the car onto the cold, rock solid asphalt. MC gets in, and drives off. He switches the radio station to Boston Pop Radio. Blame it on the boogie by The Jacksons plays faintly on the radio. MC gets off Summer St. and gets on the Boston Bridge, he sees the glow of the lights coming from the Boston Carnival, the gold glow illuminating the water and casting the glow across the water, even from East Boston, the glow was bright and beautiful. Seeing night time slowly coming while the carnival glow becomes brighter, makes it a whole lot better.

MC finally gets to his house, he took the car that he "borrowed" and sent it into the water by driving down to the beach in front of his house. Once the car is submerged underwater, MC runs inside his home.

"Tomorrow is going to be a new day." MC said in a good mood, while feeling tired. The thought of doki doki girls, slipped into his mind, his happy mood turned to a bitter attitude. "Aw shit, the girls. They are going in Boston tomorrow. No worries, maybe it won't be that bad. (I hope they don't find out.)"

He sat on his comfy couch and turned on the TV, he skipped through the channels to find something to watch.

 _"Welcome to News58! I'm your host, John Douchebag and my other host Sophia Chase. Tomorrow, temperature wise, it's going to be around 20 to 30 Celsius which is 68 to 86 degrees Fahrenheit. It will clear blue skies for this week. Also-"_

(Switches channel)

 _"World War XXVIII, after 20 shitty movies about war, here's comes another Hollywood movie called World War XXVIII. Starring Joe Pepsi, Big Larry, Zombie Luther King, and NINO!-"_

(Turns the TV off)

MC walks upstairs and takes off his shoes, he lays on the bed and falls asleep.

 ** _SAVING..._**

 ** _GAME SAVED!_**


End file.
